Conspicuous pores on skin are listed at the higher rank of women's skin problems. Causes of conspicuous pores include, for example, clogged dirt and oil in the pores, pigmentary deposits and the shape of the opening of the hair pouch. As to the pore-clogging dirt and oil, various removing agents have been developed and used widely. Removal of the pore-clogging dirt and oil itself, however, is rather a drawback because pores on skin become more conspicuous unless the pore size is also decreased. Therefore, a contracting agent which makes pores inconspicuous by shrinking the pore itself has been demanded. From such point of view, phosphorylated glyceryl ethers have been known as compounds which significantly contract keratinocyte (JP-A1-2002-187817). In addition, the phosphorylated glyceryl ethers have been known to be ameliorating agents forskin elasticity (JP-A1-2001-192315).
As indicated by the presence of sebum and clogged dirt and oil in pores, the environment of pores is lipophilic. However, the above-described conventional phosphorylated glyceryl ethers are water-soluble. Therefore, a continued need exists for a compound which works more effectively on pores.